Careful Where You Kiss Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He pulled the razor away from his neck as her arms snaked around his waist, and she began breathing softly against his neck.


**WARNING! MAJOR FLUFF AND SMUT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

Hee hee, in my ongoing attempt to provide CI fanfic readers with more fluff, I present to you my newest story, Careful Where You Kiss Me. The song I used in this is Careful Where You Kiss Me, by Lonestar (there, Confused!) I've worked all day on this, and I really hope ya'll will enjoy it (grins evilly) as much as Confused enjoyed helping and I enjoyed writing it! Have fun, and please remember that I love to hear from ya'll!

Disclaimer: THEY'RE MINE!! ALL MINE!! HAHAHAHA!! (Confused whispers in ear) What? He said no AGAIN?? Dang it...

This little smut filled fluff cake is dedicated to Confused, whose encouragement and help has pulled me out of my shell about writing smut. Thanks, Confused!

Bobby Goren sighed tiredly as he stood bare-chested in his bathroom, his razor in hand and the sink full of hot, sudsy water. Running the blade along his jaw with practiced precision, he listened as his wife began singing softly in the shower, and he smiled.

As he settled into the familiar routine, he failed to notice her step out of the show and wrap a large towel around herself. He wasn't aware of her presence until she eased up behind him and pressed her warm body against his. He pulled the razor away from his neck as her arms snaked around his waist, and she began breathing softly against his neck.

"Good morning, baby," she murmured, running her small hands up and down his stomach and toying with the trail of hair just above the waistband of his sweatpants. He groaned as she began kissing his neck, the feel of her soft lips against his skin driving him crazy.

Dropping his razor into the sink, he turned in her embrace and begin raining a fury of kisses on her neck and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she gently claimed his mouth with hers, quickly deepening the kiss.

He stopped suddenly, and she groaned and said, "What is it, Bobby?"

He grinned sheepishly at her and said, "I have to go in today. And if I get started, I won't want to go."

She shook her head and growled, then grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down for another desperate kiss. When they broke away for air, he rested his forehead against hers and ran his thumb over her jaw. She smiled and grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling him closer to her, then pressed another kiss to his lips.

_Standing at the mirror _

_Rinsing off my razor _

_Wishing I was still in bed _

_You're sneaking up behind me _

_With nothing but a towel on _

_Start breathing down my neck_

"Come on, Bobby," she purred, easing her small hand under the material of his sweatpants. He groaned again, and she smiled wickedly as he gently pushed her hand away, then swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

After he deposited her on the bed, she watched with a smile as he slowly pushed her towel away, slowly revealing her body to his deep and loving eyes. Climbing onto the bed beside her, Bobby supported the upper half of his body with his arms, suspending him above her. She smiled as he placed each hand on either side of her, then lowered his face to hers for a deep and lingering kiss.

She quickly deepened the kiss, running her slender fingers through his thick curls, then gently pulled him closer against her as one big hand splayed out over her abdomen. With another soft growl, Alex tugged impatiently at his sweatpants, and he chuckled throatily and rolled them off of his hips, along with his boxers, much to her satisfaction.

_If you don't wanna spend the rest of the day _

_Lying in the dark and driving each other crazy _

_Careful where you kiss me_

She ran her hands up and down his strong arms, then softly kissed his chest, smiling as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Alex," he murmured appreciatively as she moved her hands from his arms around to his back, pressing his lips to her neck.

She shivered and closed her eyes, kneading his soft flesh. "I love you too, Bobby," she said softly, and he grinned as she gently applied pressure to the back of his neck, bringing him down even closer to her.

_I love your sweet good morning baby hugs _

_But you know how your soft lips tear me up _

_Careful where you kiss me_

He eased himself down onto the bed beside her, and she ran her fingertips along the sensitive skin around his navel, making him shiver. "Bobby," she called softly, enticingly, and he groaned and balled the sheets in his fists as she climbed on top of him and slowly eased herself down onto him. She smiled as he moved his hands from the sheets to grasp her hips possessively, and she began to move slowly. His hips rose to meet hers, and their moves matched each others in a long since perfected rhythm.

"God, Alex," he moaned as her moves grew faster and more demanding, and before he realized it, he flipped her over onto her back and had her pinned as he assaulted her neck with his lips.

It was her turn to moan as he began to thrust into her, his movements quickly gaining speed and intensity. She felt her release churning, and she began alternating between nipping and licking his neck, growling her aggravation when he suddenly paused, then began moving again.

He pushed her to the edge, then brought her back, and she gritted her teeth as he did it again. Wrapping her legs around his back, she firmly urged him on as she threaded her hands through his hair and kissed him deeply.

_You know every button _

_You know how to push 'em _

_And which ones turn me on _

_You're putting me on the spot _

_No baby, please don't stop _

_Cause girl I'm not that strong_

She buried her face in his shoulder as his next thrust sent her spiraling over the edge, and she clung to him as the waves of pleasure pounded into her over and over again. He continued to move inside of her until she felt his entire body snap taut, and he groaned as he slumped forward into her open arms.

He reluctantly eased himself out of her and moved his lower body onto the bed, but his head and chest remained in Alex's arms. He could feel her hands running through his thick curls, and he smiled sleepily at his wife.

She giggled softly at his sleepy expression, and she kissed his forehead and pulled a blanket over their bodies. "Go to sleep, baby," she murmured, and he laid his head just over her heart and wrapped his arms around her before giving into sleep.

_I don't know how far you want this to go _

_But baby, I just might lose control _

_Careful where you kiss me_

Alex waited patiently with her arms around her husband until she was absolutely certain that he was sound asleep. Once she was positive he wouldn't wake up, she carefully eased herself from his grasp and slowly climbed out of the bed, padding into the bathroom.

Softly shutting the bathroom door, Alex looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before crouching down onto the floor and opening the door of the cabinet beneath the sink. With a soft sigh, she reached in and produced a small box. Setting the box on the counter, she reached in and took one of the small white sticks, holding it in her hand as she contemplated its weight, both physically and emotionally.

Once she followed the directions that she had long ago memorized, she laid the stick on the edge of the bathtub as she lowered the lid of the toilet and sat down. Resting her elbows on her knees, Alex stared at the small white stick as she waited for the results.

Two minutes. One hundred and twenty seconds. A whole lifetime when you're waiting for the one thing that you want more than anything else in the world.

The door opened, and she looked up to see Bobby walk in, clad only in boxers. "Are you taking another?" he asked quietly, and she nodded and clasped her hands in her lap. "How much longer?"

She glanced at her watch, then sighed and said, "Another minute." He nodded and walked further into the small room, stopping in front of her and lowering himself to the carpeted floor in front of her. She didn't hesitate in lowering herself into his lap, smiling as his strong arms wrapped snugly around her. She laid her head against his chest and sighed softly, hoping that this time would be the time.

He could feel her anxieties, and she didn't have to say it for him to know that she was nervous about the results of the test. He was just as anxious as her to see that little stick turn blue and change their lives forever, and he had hid his disappointment well when previous tests had proven negative. Almost unconsciously he tightened his arms around her and drew her closer to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "No matter what that little stick says, Alex," he said softly. "I love you, so much."

His admission brought tears to her eyes, and she closed her eyes and kissed his chest, murmuring, "I love you too, Bobby."

They sat in silence, until Alex looked at her watch, then up at Bobby. "It's done," she stated softly, and he nodded and glanced in the direction of the test. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and held him to her for several seconds, then exhaled deeply and pulled away, reaching for the white stick. She picked it up with trembling fingers and held it between them, so they both could see the results at the same time.

They both inhaled sharply as they interpreted the reading, and they raised their heads and grinned widely at each other. Scooping her up in his arms, Bobby spun around in circles a few times before carrying his pregnant wife back into their bedroom and lowering her gently onto the bed.

_I love your sweet good morning baby hugs _

_But you know how your soft lips tear me up_

_I love your sweet good morning baby hugs _

_But you know how your soft lips tear me up_

_Careful where you kiss me _

_Careful where you kiss me _

_Careful where you kiss me _

_Careful where you kiss me_

The End

A/N: Hee hee, cute huh? I just thought that'd be an interesting little spin. Hope ya'll enjoyed, and please remember to review for my 44th story! Thanks!


End file.
